a star removed from the sky
by locked pearl
Summary: Sejak saat itu … Uzumaki Kushina dikenal sebagai "Bintang Yang Dihapus Dari Langit". [minato x kushina][minakushi]


Dia adalah target kepuasan pendidikan di sekolah. Kepercayaan wali siswa lebih tepatnya. Pria paruh baya menarik siswa berbakat ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Untuk meminta kerja sama.

* * *

 **a star removed from the sky**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(story) © Kleerpearl

Highschool!AU, ooc, typo(s), mainstream

.

.

.

read for happiness

.

.

.

 **WARNING** : CERITA DIOLAH DARI BERBAGAI SUMBER!

.

.

.

 _Sejak saat itu … Uzumaki Kushina dikenal sebagai "Bintang Yang Dihapus Dari Langit"._

* * *

Minato—siswa di sudut kelas berkomat-kamit. Hanya satu lembar ia pegang kuat-kuat. Siswa lain enggan menyapanya berpikir akan mengganggu.

DRUB!

GDUBAK!

BRAK!

"Hahaha."

Tawa, bunyi, yang dihasilkan dari pergerakan lincah dan cepat kaki mengisi kekosongan kelas.

Bukan artiannya tidak menyapa siswa—Minato, tidak mengganggunya. Faktor terbesar saat ini adalah kelas ramai oleh siswa dan satu siswi yang berlarian ke setiap sisi kelas.

Bola tangan yang terbuat dari kumpulan kertas remuk ngalor-ngidul setiap detiknya. Jangan lupakan angkat meja, kursi, untuk menghindari bola. Dan satu lagi, ocehan menyebalkan (bagi pemain) yang terlontar dari siswi yang menjadi korban sentuh fisik. Yang menyebabkan kulitnya sakit.

" _Sensei_ masih lama datangnya. Lanjut aja!"

Di tengah-tengah, gadis dengan rambut berapi-api mengoarkan semangat. Rambut rapunzel apel miliknya ia ikat menjadi satu.

Dan Minato mengalihkan perhatian. Uzumaki Kushinalah orang yang akan _diurusnya_.

* * *

"Kushina- _san_."

Tahap awal, Minato menempatkan diri berada di sebelah Kushina. Di bawah teduhnya atap belakang sekolah.

"Kau Minato bukan?"

Lawannya mengangguk.

"Mau menemani aku bermain?" Kushina memamerkan biola yang ia pegang kuat.

Minato tersenyum kecil. _Kurasa memang benar. Seharusnya kau menggunakan kata berlatih daripada bermain._

Dan Minato pun menyanggupinya. Jemari lentik Kushina sungguh serasi dengan biola.

"Kushina- _san_. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menawarkan diri sebagai pengiringmu."

Dunia Kushina terhenti untuk sementara. Mengulang kalimat Minato di benak, Kushina tersenyum miris. "Aku sudah tidak bermain untuk pertunjukkan, Minato."

* * *

"Kushina tidak sepantasnya bermain biola!"

"Biola adalah passion-nya. Kita tidak seharusnya melarang Kushina berkembang."

Awalnya mereka pasangan serasi. Tapi berbeda dengan harapan kepada putrinya. Ayah menginginkanku sebagai seorang dokter. Dan Ibu, ia menyerahkan semuanya padaku.

" _the Three Musketeers_!"

Aku menyaksikan dengan penuh binaran. Di samping ada Ibu.

"Ibu, aku ingin seperti dia. Aku ingin bermain biola!"

Ibu menghentikan rajutannya. "Kushina kagum ya? Baiklah, nanti akan Ibu belikan seperangkat alat biola."

Aku menatap kagum Ibu. "Um!"

Setahun berlatih, terjadi banyak konflik antara Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah khawatir jika nantinya aku akan kebablasan dengan musik, melupakan akademik yang bagi Ayah segala-galanya.

Aku mencintai musik. Dan aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan akademik. Kecuali, saat dimana pelajaran Fisika membahas getaran, bunyi, gelombang suara, gema.

Menggemalah! Dan bagiku, suasana sekitar bagaikan belantara luas, dengan sinar matahari hangat. Layaknya sinar mentari yang menerobos ozon kala musim dingin. Seperti bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat kala hujan menghujam bumi.

Terjadi kesepakatan. Aku hanya akan bermain biola hingga umur 11 tahun. Sisanya yang merupakan masa SMP, aku diwajibkan untuk menebus segala waktu untuk akademik. Aku tidak pernah memperkirakannya. Sebelum sempat kusadari, aku sudah tenggelam dalam larutan melodi.

Baiklah, menurutku yang saat itu masih kecil, perjanjian tersebut merupakan urusan Ayah dan Ibu. Sayangnya, tiba saat pertunjukkan biola terakhirku, tingkat nasional.

Aku mengepalkan jemari kala melihat pengumuman. Uzumaki Kushina menempati peringat kedua. _Runner up_. Kemenangan membuatku ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terus, terus, maju, menanjak. Meraih puncak.

Kurasa takdir berpihak padaku. Tepat saat itu, seorang berjas yang katanya akan mengontrakku mengulurkan tangan. Ibu sangat sumringah. Terjadi perdebatan antara Ayah dan Ibu.

Selama berlangsungnya perdebatan, aku merenung. Untuk kemudian berseru, "Aku mencintai musik. Aku mencintai biola! Aku akan tetap bermain! Apapun akan kulakukan … asalkan aku bisa terus bermain, Ayah."

Ayah menatapku ketika aku melancongkan kalimat penuh kepercayaan. Kemudian ia menghela napas. Dari deru napasnya, aku tahu. Bahwa dia tidak ikhlas dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya kemudian. "Baiklah. Ayah akan mengizinkanmu asalkan seimbang dengan belajar."

Mataku berkaca-kaca saat itu juga. "Iya!"

Dan Ayah menepuk puncak rambut merahku.

Sebulan berikutnya, aku terus lomba, lomba, dan lomba. Aku memenangi banyak penghargaan. Rumah dibanjiri dengan piala—tetapi bukan yang diinginkan Ayah. Sejak saat itu, aku dikenal sebagai "Gema Bintang Merah".

"Saat jadwal belajar, Kushina belajar. Hal tersebut tidak bisa ditolerir walaupun ada pertunjukkan paling penting sekali pun!"

Aku sudah menyeimbangkan waktu untuk musik dan akademik. Karena seiring berjalan waktu permainan biolaku berkembang pesat, banyak kontes yang kuikuti. Dan hal tersebut yang memacu rasa kesal Ayah.

Di suatu musim dingin, umurku 11 tahun. Aku diantar Ayah untuk les Matematika. Ada kebohongan yang kubuat. Sengaja kupilih bimbel tersebut karena dekat dengan label perusahaan yang mengontrakku.

Ibu maupun Ayah tidak mengetahuinya. Ada suatu kontes yang sangat sangat kuimpikan partisipasiku di sana. Seperti perjanjian baru, waktu untuk akademik tetaplah miliknya. Dan aku melanggar.

Setelah mobil Ayah melesat ke salah satu perusahaanya, aku berbelok arah ke kantor label perusahaanku.

Semuanya sudah diatur oleh _manager_. Ia tahu mengenai permasalahan keluargaku mengenai siklus yang kulakukan dengan profesi masa depan.

Pengiringku sudah siap di belakang. Mengangkat busur biola, bersiap bermain.

Ives Symphony No.1 in D minor. Fokus, fokus, fokus. Jangan khawatir soal Ayah.

Belantara luas dengan padang rumput hijau. Matahari menerobos lapisan ozon, menghangatkan kulitku. Mataku terpejam, nyaman. Benar-benar nyaman berada di dimensi ini.

Dan aku berlarian layaknya angin. Bebas.

Kukira aku memang sendiri. Tapi di sana, jauh tetapi tercapai pandang, Ayah berdiri. Selang beberapa detik, tersenyum, kemudian perlahan menghilang. Aku hendak menggapai, tetapi tak mampu. Bayangan Ayah hilang, seiring berakhirnya simfoni.

Tepuk tangan berderai hebat. Aku menunduk, tersenyum bahagia. Seiring berjalan menuju _backstage_ , ada penyesalan di hatiku.

Bersiap pulang, _manager_ mencegahku. Katanya kepulangan harus ditunda. Ada kerusuhan besar di depan stadion. Dadaku bergemuruh. Memang aku sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Ayah yang pastinya akan marah besar begitu mengetahui kebohonganku.

Tapi, ini perasaan lain.

"Tenang saja, Kushina. Urusan dengan orang tuamu biar kami yang urus."

 _Manager_ terus-menerus memberikan kalimat penenang. Tetapi sekali lagi, bukan itu yang menjadikanku khawatir saat ini.

Perasaan yang berbeda.

Mengepalkan tangan, menggigit bibir bawah. Tak peduli apapun, saat ini aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Ayah. Langsung nomorku tersambung dengan nomor Ayah.

Nada panggil. Hatiku semakin gusar.

Panggilan terjawab. Langsung kusambar, "Ayah! Ayah! Ayah baik-baik saja?"

Terdengar desahan di seberang. "Ku … shina. Ma … afkan Ayah. Ayah yang terlalu memaksamu untuk belajar..."

Terdengar jelas keribuatan di sekitar. Suara-suara tembakan. Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah…." Panggilku dengan suara serak.

"Jadilah anak yang—uhuk—ba … ik. Jaga Ibu. Dan … teruslah bermain … Ku … shina. Buatlah dunia menggema..."

Suara jatuh terdengar, detik berikutnya panggilan terputus. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipiku. Kemudian, aku menangis tertahan, jatuh ke lantai. _Manager_ panik melihatku.

"Ayah tahu kalau ada keribuatan oleh teroris di sekitar tempat stadion tempatmu kontes."

Ibu menatap foto Ayah. Air mataku sudah kering terkuras.

"Ada kabar berita keribuatan, Ayah segera banting setir menuju tempat les-mu. Begitu mengetahui Kushina tidak ada, ia banting setir lagi menuju tempat yang sudah diperkirakannya.

"Tidak beruntung, Ayahmu terkena tembak teroris."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Penyesalan kini menghujam diriku. Kenapa?

"Sebaiknya Kushina istirahat. Besok kau akan melanjutkan tahap kedua bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk menangis. Belum sekalipun kusentuh biola sejak dua hari lalu.

Gemetar hebat. Aku tampil dengan penataan terbaik. (Ditambah mata yang sembab). Penonton menatapku antusias, dan beberapa mempertanyakan mataku yang menghitam.

Tanganku terlalu berat untuk menggesek busur. Satu gesekan dan aku terjatuh di atas _parquet_. Biola dan busur berkelontangan. Masih menghadap penonton, dan aku menangis.

Andai waktu itu aku menuruti Ayah.

Andai waktu itu aku tidak berbohong.

Andai waktu itu … aku tidak mengikuti kontes ini….

Pasti Ayah … ia….

Tapi semuanya telah terlambat. Ayah sudah pergi, dan aku tak bisa menggapainya.

Aku berhenti bermain biola. Kontrak diputus. Tak masalah membayar beberapa nominal.

Sejak saat itu … Uzumaki Kushina yang dikenal sebagai "Gema Bintang Merah" beralih menjadi "Bintang Yang Dihapus Dari Langit".

* * *

Minato memandang awan _cumulus_. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya memenuhi permintaan kepala sekolah. (Dan dirinya).

Ingin rasanya membombardir Kushina. Menasihati perempuan itu betapa … arrrghh. Rumit memang.

Namikaze Minato—pianis muda—berstatus pelajar. Sebentar lagi akan ada kontes perpaduan piano dan biola. Di sela-sela waktu, seharusnya Minato berlatih. Tapi kali ini, ada tugas merepotkan. Ia harus membuat Uzumaki Kushina bermain biola kembali.

* * *

Kushina terdiam di kamar. Mengepalkan jemari erat. Jujur saja, ia ingin kembali bermain di panggung yang luas. Disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata yang menatap kagum. Setelah itu menerima tepukan tangan.

"Minato sialan…."

* * *

Di atas bukit malam festival, Kushina menggemakan biolanya. Minato yang tertawa riang bersama Fugaku dan kawan lainnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Mendengar suara melodi.

"Teman-teman, maaf. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

Yang lain bingung sementara, kemudian mengiyakan.

Bagi Minato—suara ini sangat familier baginya dulu. Dulu sekali. Tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana ia sering mendengarnya. Minato tidak kenal, tetapi instingnya mengatakan untuk menghampiri sumber suara.

Minato menaiki bukit. Bukan hal baru baginya. Dan dari jarak pandangan, ia mendapati sosok berambut merah tergerai hebat ditiup angin. Dari belakang, rambut, serta gerakan tangannya terlihat elok.

Suara semakin terdengar jelas, dan Minato yakin bahwa gadis yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sumber suara tersebut. Dan Minato ingat. Suara yang sempat membuatnya tertarik ke masa lalu merupakan untaian bunyi yang dibuat oleh gadis (yang) saat itu berumur 11 tahun. Sosok yang dikaguminya. Yang disukainya.

Simfoni berakhir. Minato percaya diri menghampiri.

"Jadi, kau sudah berubah pikiran, Kushina- _san_?"

Kushina tersentak. "Minato? Mengagetkan saja."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kushina- _san_." Minato tidak membiarkan Kushina lari dari pertanyaan.

Kushina terdiam. Dan ia mengatakan topik melenceng. "Kushina saja. Hilangkan suffix - _san_."

Maka Minato tertawa. "Kau lucu, Kushina."

Kushina memalingkan wajah. "Apanya yang lucu."

Diam sebentar. Minato berujar, "Jujur saja. Kau ingin bermain lagi bukan? Bermain untuk orang banyak. Mangkanya kau datang ke atas bukit."

Gerakan Kushina terhenti. "Aku hanya mencari ketenangan. Itu saja." elak Kushina.

Minato tersenyum, menatap lurus Kushina. "Sekali lagi, bersediakah Anda jika aku menjadi pengiringmu?"

Dan wajah Kushina memerah. Minato berlutut di hadapannya. Kushina merasa bagaikan dilamar.

Gadis bersurai merah memalingkan wajah. "Apaan sih! Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bermain untuk pertunjukkan lagi."

Minato menyeringai. "Ibu dan Ayahmu yang menginginkannya."

Seketika pergerakan Kushina terbatas, kaku. Sebelum Minato memutuskan untuk berbalik, Kushina mendengar bahwa ia mengatakan, "Bintang Yang Dihapus Dari Langit."

 _Kuso_. Apa-apaan dia! Bagaimana caranya ia tahu tentang hal itu? Apa jangan-jangan Ibu yang menceritakannya? Tapi … memang Ibu kenal Minato? Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Aku malu, jantungku berdetak tak keruan karenanya.

Pulang, Kushina mendapati Ibu sedang merajut di depan TV. Kushina mendekatinya.

"Ibu … apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku bermain lagi?"

Mata Ibu melebar. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kushina sudah mendengar dari kepala sekolah?"

Kebenaran terkuak. Ibu Kushina meminta pihak sekolah untuk membuatnya bermain biola lagi. "Itu keinginan terpendam Ayahmu, Nak."

Mata Kushina berair. Mendengar jawaban Ibu, Kushina yakin. Ia sudah memutuskan. Bohong kalau Kushina tidak mengetahui ada kontes piano-biola di waktu dekat. Bohong jikalau ia tidak ingin bermain di panggung lagi.

Masalah baru. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan dutunjukkannya pada Minato.

Tapi siang itu, Kushina memasuki ruang musik. Bunyi yang dihasilkan tuts dimainkan oleh laki-laki tampan. Kushina melangkah masuk, Minato tetap bermain di sana. Sambil menatap teduh dan tersenyum hangat.

Seolah berkata, "Selamat datang _Gema Bintang Merah_."

Kushina tersenyum mantap. Ia bukan lagi Bintang Yang Dihapus Dari Langit.

* * *

Keduanya saling tatap sebelum permainan dimulai. Mengangguk, sinyal siap. Minato menekan tuts, Kushina menggesek busur. Dinding berubah menjadi belantara padang rumput hijau. Kushina merasakan kehadiran Minato di balik punggung. Suasana senja, didampingi sisa tetesan air hujan yang terlelap di atas rerumputan. Memantulkan. Membuat warna lainnya terurai. Dan hanya ada Minato dan Kushina di dimensi itu.

Sejak saat itu pula, mereka dikenal sebagai "Orange Symphony".

.

.

.

.

.

 **F I N** (Konoha's Orange Hokage!)

* * *

[ _ **Author's note**_ ]

Minakushi da besto pair da!

 **Thank you for riding!**


End file.
